


Double Cross

by Grim reaper specialist (Funtom_fanfics)



Series: Cliché Slingphries fanfiction [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ABO, Alpha! Alan, Alpha! Eric, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cliche, M/M, Slingphries, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtom_fanfics/pseuds/Grim%20reaper%20specialist
Summary: This is a joke between me and a few friends.2013 Alan is tall and hes a god.
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Series: Cliché Slingphries fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106831
Kudos: 1





	Double Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke between me and a few friends.
> 
> 2013 Alan is tall and hes a god.

"Erikku!"

The blonde reaper blinked and looked over at his partner, no one else every called his name like that, let alone his first name, unlike the girls from general affairs. "I told yae ta' stop calling me tha'!" Eric called back down the hall just as his partner approached closer, the way he walked always confused him. His hips always slightly swayed, but he always looked respectfully, hes never seen Alan lose his temper with him, only with others. Hes the chosen one. Finally, the reaper was next to him, smiling bright "awh, but it suits you so well!" Eric chuckled "sod off" Eric squeaked the moment Alan started cuddling him "my little alpha~" Eric wasnt exactly short, Alan only being taller by a few centimetres. Regardless, he laughed softly "I'm not little, Al!"

"Sure, sure." Eric took the moment to look offended, sniffling and going all 'oh woe is me' "I'm hurt that you would think of me like that. My own boyfriend. So tormenting~!" He pretended to faint in Alan's arms, leaving him to chuckle and play along, pulling him back up into his arms. "Oh my heart, how it yearns for your forgiveness, my love~! But your height is no match for..." Alan picked up his partner and slung him over his shoulder, holding him by his legs "... the fact I can still carry you~" Eric blushed and started to struggle "I'VE BEEN BETRAYED YET AGAIN. I HAVE BEEN BAMB00ZLED-" Alan giggled manically, running back into the office, laughing more as Eric clung to Alan for dear life "you are no match for me!"

"ALAN PLEASE. ILL DO ANYTHING. PUT ME DOWn-"

"ADMIT IT"

"HEIGHT IS A SOCIAL CONSTRUCT"

"YOU'RE S H O R T"

"What on earth are you doing." Alan immediately froze and put Eric down, well, more like dropped him, taking the professional stand impressively quick "senior Spears." While Eric was on the ground with a broken spine "AlaN yOu PriCk-" Eric almost choked when jabbed with a scythe "Honestly. You never seem to watch your language, Slingby" Will's gaze drifted up to Alan, who was trying not to laugh at Eric. "I expected better from you Humphries. You're getting awfully comfortable with your lovey lovey behaviour at work."

"Yeah, and you dont sneak a demon in every friday" Alan was immediately shut down with a bonk on the head. Now its Eric's turn to laugh at the others pain. "Now, I'd recommend the two of you get back to work before overtime is issued." Alan nodded "alright son."

"Humphries."

"Yep, got it." Alan picked up Eric having to listen to him wheeze his lungs up "god, if you keep doing that, you'll end up like me-"

"oK- oK I'm sorry!!-" Alan laughed softly, noticing something off, which he was too afraid to mention earlier "you're awfully warm, Eric- are you alright?" Eric looked up at him, seeing the slight concern on Alan's features, "y-yeah- I'm fine!"

"Then you'll be fine with me locking you in my office" alan smirked, setting down Eric in the office chair the moment they stepped in and doing what he promised. He locked the door. "Woah woah woah. Hang on, Alan I'm not gonna murder someone-" "Knowing how you are during this, yeah. You could. You start to get angry-"

"Alan."

"- you then try to take the power." Eric stood up, huffing and not wanting to talk about it "Alan!"

"Eric, just let me help you. I've done this multiple times, it wont hurt"

"I don' wan' yae ta help!" He went to unlock the door and leave, "because I'm an Alpha too? Eric-" Alan pulled Eric away from the door before he could unlock the door "I know you dont prefer me and would rather go for some other omega woman, man or whatever gender, they're all reapers anyway- and dont get me wrong, I dont mind you doing that as long as you dont do something stupid, but this time, I just want to help you. Ok? That's all I want to do." Eric stared at Alan for a moment, clear annoyance written on his face "...right- fine- jus' this once." Alan smiled leaning down to kiss Eric's cheek, earning a small growl from him "thank you, sweetheart. Now..." Alan was quick to kiss Eric, he knew he was getting annoyed just by the noises he had began making into the kiss "I will fucking ravish yae If you dont speed this up, I swear to god, Al." Eric gasped as soon as friction was made to his clothed cock. Alan had gripped Eric's waist and pulled him in closer, making sure to grind his hips against him. "Fuck.. Al..." Eric panted every now and then but he sure as hell wasnt losing to another alpha.

Knowing most of Alan's weaknesses, Eric decided to have the power this time, though, not wanting to lose the friction. He lightly tugged at Alan's hair, listening to his low groan, he took this moment to his advantage. Eric pushed Alan down onto the floor, glad to hear him lose his breath so suddenly and start to cough. He doesnt mean to hurt him so much but there was no denying they both liked that kind of thing. Eric straddled and firmly gripped Alan's neck, leaning up close to his, whispering in his ear all while Alan did his best to regain his breath. "Yae should know whose in charge here, Al..." Alan shivered, slipping his hands down Eric's waist much to Eric's confusion "yeah..." He paused, flipping Eric and forcing him to the ground while he replaced his spot above him "Me." Alan smirked as Eric choked on air, "y-you b-bastard-". Alan simply nodded, sitting up and straddling eric in the reverse cowgirl position on his chest, undoing Eric's belt and unzipping his trousers, fishing out his cock from his pants, slowly beginning to stroke him. Alan loved seeing Eric tremble and struggle beneath him, really fuelled his Alpha ego.

"Awh, little puppy got no power~?" Hearing Eric growl again, Alan could only chuckle "pathetic, honestly." He leaned down, trailing kisses along the tip of Eric's cock, the whines and pants from below him making him laugh, only to stop abruptly once a tongue trailed along his own dick, allowing his to bite his lip and growl a little "e-eric.." once he knew that Eric was undoing his trousers too, he quickly set to sucking the tip before sliding his mouth around him, his head slowly moving up and and groaning onto Eric's cock the moment Eric began to lick him again. Eric gently gripped Alan's hips and immediately started to suck him off, noticing Alan's ego begin to crumble. Alan eventually ended up pulling away from Eric, panting and wanting to drive his cock further in his tight little throat. "E-Eric~" Alan whined, especially when Eric pulled away, laughing "not so tough now, are yae?" Alan growled at him, quickly turning over and pressing both their cocks together as he leaned up and roughly kissed Eric, grinding his hips before moving to claim and bite at his neck, in which Eric recoiled slightly at the feel and pushed Alan away to return the gesture, probably the nicest thing hes done so far.

Alan allowed Eric to cover him in hickeys and bruises, just as he allowed Alan to undress him, leaving the buttons of his shirt undone and finally removing his trousers, along side his underwear. Just as Alan was about to climb ontop of him, Eric pulled away from Alan's neck, no longer giving him love bites and finally pushing him back and moving between his legs and pinning him down "dont think you can win that easily, Humphries." Alan struggled against Eric's small frame, though he stopped the moment he was undressed and impaled by Eric without hesitation, leaving him gasping and groaning in pain, but, Eric allowed him to adjust for a moment before completely railing him. But he wasn't that easy to please. "Cmon Al~ ya know yae wanna moan~"

"O-over my dead body.!" Alan groaned slightly gritting his teeth and soon biting his lip to prevent giving Eric any satisfaction. Eric didnt take long to realise, so he wanted to make it as painful as he could for alan, just to make him deal with this punishment "do it, Alan."

"Kh-" Alan tilted his head back, unable to stop his legs from wrapping around Eric to pull him in closer "come on, sweetheart~" the moment he knew he stroked Alan's g-spot, Alan's cock twitched and Eric stopped moving, much to Alan's dismay, and annoyance "E-Eric?" Before Eric could even get a single word out, Alan sat up, getting up close in personal with him and moving on his own acord, bouncing against Eric's cock in hopes of finding that spot again.

Eric only just watched with a triumphant smirk and frustration grew on Alan's face, practically slamming himself against Eric, finally letting out a moan and shaking slightly. Eric smirked and bit his lip softly, beginning to enjoy the feeling and taking hold of Alan's hips, helping him drive himself deeper and finally hitting the g-spot repeatedly, more than happy to hear Alan's moaning, he enjoyed breaking down Alan like this, just seeing his boldness disappear was beautiful. "E-Eric~ F-fuck... m-more.. please...~" even if he wanted more, Alan felt the knot in his abdomen, even as Eric pounded him, all he could do was let him drive him to his limit, the knot inside him tightening just as Eric grunted softly and felt the same knot finally release inside Alan, just as Alan had released too, cum catching onto Eric's chest and his own stomach, leaving them both panting and tired "jesus christ, Al..." Eric slowly pulled out of his partner, chuckling softly at his groaning "I thought you had power~"

"Sod off, Slingby..." Eric just laughed more "thank you, Alan. I'm feeling a little better..." "Say that to my arse.." Alan whined, leaning on Eric, ready to endure all the mocking that Eric had in store for him.


End file.
